Dont Distrub My Family!
by Haruno Utsukushii
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga yang dibangun oleh Sasuke dan Sakura bersama kedua anak kembarnya dalam keluarga kecilnya. Namun kehidupan mereka terusik oleh seorang wanita yang berniat menghancurkan keluarga mereka ini.


**Dont Distrub My Family!**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story ****by**** Haruno Utsukushii**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance/Family**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**Let's enjoy it! ^^**

Summary : Kehidupan rumah tangga yang dibangun oleh Sasuke dan Sakura bersama kedua anak kembarnya dalam keluarga kecilnya. Keluarga yang semula harmonis dan sejahtera menjadi penuh liku dan masalah yang terus bermunculan. Kehidupan mereka terusik oleh seorang wanita yang berniat menghancurkan keluarga mereka ini.

Konoha City at 12.00 PM

Sebuah mobil bis sekolah berhenti di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan gaya arsitektur modern. Terlihat dua orang anak turun dari bis tersebut. Salah satu darinya melambai-lambaikan tangan untuk berpamitan pada teman-teman sekolahnya di dalam bis tersebut.

"Dah... Sampai bertemu besok ya teman-teman?" seru anak yang tadi melanbaikan tangannya.

Kini bis sekolahnya pergi meninggalkan kedua anak tersebut.

"Hey Musashi, nanti sore kau akan datang ke rumah Minato 'kan?" tanya anak tadi pada saudara kembarnya yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak," jawab anak yang dipanggil Musashi itu singkat seraya berjalan meninggalkan saudara kembarnya.

"Hey tunggu! Tapi kita berdua 'kan diundang untuk mendatangi pesta ulang tahunnya?"

"Sudah ku bilang tidak, Satoshi! Kau saja yang datang, aku sibuk mengerjakan PR."

"Aku juga belum mengerjakannya?"

Anak yang bernama Musashi itu tetap berjalan tidak menghiraukan saudara kembarnya yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Satoshi menggembungkan pipinya merengut kesal dan berdiri menghalangi jalan Musashi.

"Hey, menyingkirlah! Aku mau masuk," tukas Musashi.

"Pokoknya kau harus datang bersamaku ke pesta Minato!" ucap Satoshi masih bersikeras menghalangi jalan Musashi.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak?" gumam Musashi menatap malas Satoshi seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Huh! Pokoknya kau harus datang bersamaku!"

"Datang-datang kok ribut?" ujar seorang wanita sambil membukakan pintu karena mendengar keributan dari kedua anak tadi.

"Kaa-san... Musashi tidak mau menemaniku datang ke pesta Minato," rengek Musashi pada wanita tadi yang ternyata adalah ibunya.

"Hahh... Mulai lagi deh," Musashi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Loh? Musashi sayang, kenapa kau tidak mau menemani Satoshi ke pesta Minato?" tanya wanita yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu pada salah satu anak kembarnya.

"Aku belum mengerjakan PR-ku Kaa-san," jawab Musashi.

"Aku juga belum?" celetuk Satoshi.

"Sudah, sudah, cukup!" lerai Sakura pada kedua anak kembarnya.

"Habisnya, Musashi tidak mau menemaniku, Kaa-san..." Satoshi merengek lagi pada ibunya. Musashi hanya mendegus kesal karena sifat Satoshi yang terbilang manja tersebut.

"Ya sudah, sekarang masuk kamar kalian, ganti baju dan makan siang. Setelah itu kerjakan PR kalian agar bisa datang pada pesta Minato," tutur Sakura.

"Yeah!" seru Satoshi riang.

"Musashi hanya menghela napas dan masuk ke dalam rumah disusul dengan Satoshi. Sakura hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kedua anak kembarnya tersebut.

Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke sembilan tahun yang lalu, dan dianugrahi dua orang anak kembar laki-laki yang kini berusia 8 tahun. Kedua anak kembarnya, Musashi dan Satoshi cenderung mengikuti gen dari ayahnya dalam segi fisik. Musashi dan Satoshi memiliki bola mata onyx dan rambut raven hitam yang sedikit mencuat ke belakang kepalanya.

Meskipun saudara kembar, Musashi dan Satoshi memiliki perbedaan sifat yang saling bertolak belakang. Musashi yang terlebih dahulu lahir sebelum Satoshi, memiliki sifat yang mirip dengan ayahnya yaitu pendiam, dingin, dan paling tidak suka diganggu. Sedangkan Satoshi memiliki sifat yang periang, ramah dan gemar bergaul mirip dengan sifat ibunya. Tak jarang mereka saling berbeda pendapat dan berselisih karena masalah sepele.

Prestasi mereka di sekolahpun tak kalah hebat dengan Sasuke dulu. Mereka dikenal murid paling cerdas di sekolah dan selalu mendapat peringkat teratas. Tak heran jika di dalam kamar mereka banyak terpajang piala-piala dan penghargaan dalam segala bidang mata pelajaran.

Dan Sasuke bekerja sebagai Direktur Utama dalam perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang dibangunnya sendiri. Perusahaannya ini yang sangat berpengaruh dalam jalannya perekonomian Konoha City. Sedangkan Sakura berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga dalam keluarganya yang mengurus segala urusan rumah tangga generasi Uchiha ini.

Uchiha Corp at 02.00 PM

'Dok... Dok... Dok...'

"Masuk,"terdengar suara seorang pria dari dalam ruangan yang merespon ketukan pintu tadi.

"Selamat siang Tuan Sa-su-ke-kun..." ucap seorang perempuan yang tadi mengetuk pintu dengan manja lalu mendekat pada pria yang tengah duduk di kursi Direktur Utama yang sibuk berkutat di depan laptopnya.

"Ada apa Karin?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tidak apa-apa kok tuanku," jawab perempuan yang bernama Karin tadi dan kini tengah berdiri di belakang kursi Sasuke. Kedua tangan putihnya mencoba merangkul leher Sasuke.

"Menyingkir dariku, Karin! Aku sedang sibuk," ujar Sasuke mencoba melepaskan tangan Karin dari lehernya.

Namun Karin tetap tidak mau melepaskan rangkulannya pada Sasuke, ia malah semakin mempererat rangkulannya tersebut dan kepalanya ia rapatkan pada telinga Sasuke.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tuan..." bisik Karin di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan perilaku Sekretarisnya yang selalu mengganggu pekerjaannya untuk hal yang tidak penting dan bahkan berani menggodanya. Lalu ia melepaskan tangan Karin dengan kasar hingga Karin terhempas ke belakang.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku sedang sibuk. Jika tak ada kepentingan, keluar dari ruanganku dn lakukan tugasmu!" tukas Sasuke dan kembali sibuk berkutat pada laptopnya.

Karin mendengus kesal atas perilaku kasar Sasuke tadi. Iapun bejalan dan berdiri di depan meja kerja Sasuke dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan laporkan pada Kakakku atas perilaku kasarmu tadi!" cerocos Karin.

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menghiraukan perempuan di hadapannya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku sedang sibuk!" sinis Sasuke.

"Huh! Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku permisi Tuan Uchiha," ujar Karin dengan penekanan pada kata Uchiha.

'Blam!'

Karin menutup pintu dengan kasar bahkan setengah membantingnya. Membuat semua Karyawan yang sedang bekerja di sana terkejut karenanya. Sasuke memandangi pintu ruangannya sejenak dan kembali dengan aktivitasnya yang semula tertunda.

Karin berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya masih dengan raut wajah kesal. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk atas perilaku kasar Sasuke tadi. Iapun duduk di kursi ruangannya dan menggebrak meja untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Sial! Susah sekali sih melumpuhkan dia?" ucapnya.

Lalu ia berfikir sejenak dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan hidungnya.

"Tapi aku takkan menyerah, aku pasti bisa mendapatkan hatimu Tuan. Lihat saja nanti," ujarnya disusul dengan sebuah seringai licik miliknya.

.

.

.

"Musashi, kau bawa kado apa untuk Minato?" tanya Satoshi pada saudara kembarnya sambil berjalan dan memainkan terompet ditangannya.

"..." seperti biasanya, Musashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Satoshi tadi. Ia tetap berjalan dan memandang ke depan.

Dua anak itu akan datang ke kediaman keluaraga Uzumaki ntuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Minato, anak dari Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan mitra bisnis ayah mereka. Karena jarak antara rumah mereka dengan rumah Minato tidak terlalu jauh, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Tak lupa mereka juga membawa kado masing-masing untuk temannya itu.

Satoshi meniupkan terompet pada telinga Musashi yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya, dan itu sontak membuat Musashi menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berisik baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ketus Musashi.

"Habisnya kau ditanya diam saja, ku kira kau tak mendengarkan aku," sahut Satoshi dengan santai.

"Hn, tak heran jika sifatmu cerewet dan menyebalkan seperti temanmu itu," sindir Musashi.

"Hey, kau ini yang menyebalkan! Bahkan teman-teman menjulukimu Mr. Jutek di kelas."

"Aku tak peduli."

"Aduh... Kenapa kau dan aku berbeda sih?" Satoshi mengacak-ngacak rambut ravennya sendiri.

"Yang berbeda itu kau, bukan aku," gumam Musashi.

"Iya deh, terserah..."

Kini mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Rumah besar yang terlihat meriah dengan aksesoris ulang tahun di dalam maupun di luar ruangan. Suasana di dal rumah itupun terlihat ramai dengan kehadiran teman-teman sebaya mereka. Seorang anak berambut pirang menghampiri dua anak ini.

"Musashi, Satoshi! Kalian sudah ku tunggu-tunggu. Ayo cepat masuk!" ajak anak yang bernama Minato tersebut seraya menarik tangan Satoshi.

"Hehe... Maaf menunggu. Baiklah, ayo kita masuk!" seru Satoshi mengikuti Minato dan menarik tangan Musashi.

Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam, pestapun dimulai. Terdengar alunan musik ucapan ulang tahun mengawali acara tersebut.

.

.

.

Sore menjelang petang, mentari mulai turun dari peraduannya digantikan dengan sang raja malam yang menguasai langit dengan sinarnya. Bintang-bintangpun mulai bertaburan memancarkan cahayanya menghiasi langit malam. Aktivitas yang sedari tadi ramai kini sunyi legang terlihat di sekitar area perumahan, termasuk di area perumahan tempat tinggal keluarga Uchiha kecil ini.

Sakura tengah berada di sebuah kamar dalam rumahnya. Kamar yang tak pantas disebut sempit ini merupakan kamar peristirahatan ia dan suaminya. Ia sedang merapihkan ranjang tidurnya dengan memasangkan selimut pada ranjang tidurnya. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa semuanya telah rapih.

"Ya, semua sudah rapih," ujarnya.

Lalu emerladnya menangkap sesuatu yang mencuri perhatiannya. Sebuah figura foto, benda itulah yang sekarang tengah diperhatikannya. Ia menghampiri meja kecil di dekat ranjang tempat diletakkannya foto tersebut. Diambilnya figura itu dan ia duduk di samping ranjang.

Senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya saat memandang foto dalam figura tadi. Foto itu adalah foto keluaraga kecilnya. Dalam foto tersebut terdapat dirinya, Sasuke, Musashi dan Satoshi tengah tersenyum. Melihat dari senyum foto itu menggambarkan kebahagiannya keluarga kecilnya yang sudah sembilan tahun dibangunnya.

"Sudah hampir sembilan taun kita bersama, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sembari menyentuh foto Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. "Anak-anak kita juga sudah besar," lanjutnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kita bisa hidup bersama sampai sekarang."

Lalu ia menunduk untuk melihat perutnya, tangannya mulai mengelus-ngelus perut rampingnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, Musashi dan Satoshi akan mempunyai adik sekarang," gumamnya. "Maaf aku belum memberitahukanmu soal ini. Tapi saat kau pulang nanti, aku akan memberitahukan kabar baik ini padamu juga pada anak-anak,"Sakura kembali tersenyum dan meletakkan figura itu pada tempatnya semula.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Sasuke-kun. Dan aku akan selalu menyayangi anak-anak kita. Aku juga berjanji, akan selalu menjaga kandungan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya," ucap Sakura sambil memandangi figura yang tadi diletakkan.

'Tin… Tin…'

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah. Sakura mencoba melihat keluar jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua tersebut.

"Sudah pulang ya?" gumamnya.

Kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni tangga. Setelah sampai di lantai dasar, ia menuju ke ruang tamu dan membuka pintu.

"Terima kasih ya Paman?" ucap Satoshi sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya pada pria di dalam mobil yang tadi mengantarkannya.

Sedangkan Musashi hanya berdiri dan terdiam, tidak mengucapkan terima kasih seperti yang dilakukan Satoshi. Satoshi yang melihatnya mencubit tangan kanan Musashi. Musashi tersentak atas apa yang dilakukan kembarannya tersebut, dan lalu menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Berbeda dengan Satoshi yang sampai membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih Paman," ucap Musashi.

"Hahaha… Ya sama-sama, Nak. Tidak usah sampai seperti itu," gumam pria yang tengah duduk di kursi kendali mobil tadi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Jadi merepotkanmu saja," ujar Sakura yang kini tengah menghampiri kedua anak kembarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura. Aku hanya mengantar mereka pulang," sahut pria bernama Uzumaki Naruto tersebut.

"Ya terima kasih. Eh, Naruto? Kau tidak bekerja di kantor?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku mengambil cuti sehari untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun anakku," jawab Naruto.

"Oh... Bagus kalau begitu, Minato bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama ayahnya. Bagaimana kabar Hinata?"

"Hinata baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto tersenyum. "Sasuke belum pulang ya?" tanyanya.

"Belum. Tadi pagi dia bilang padaku hari ini akan ada meeting, mungkin pulangnya agak cepat hari ini," jelas Sakura.

"Hmm… Begitu ya? Oh iya, Satoshi sangat dekat dengan Minato ya? Tapi tadi ku lihat Musashi kok diam saja di pesta tadi?" gumam Naruto.

"Hahaha… Dia memang begitu Paman," kini Satoshi yang menjawab setelah sedari tadi terdiam.

"Hahaha… Sepertinya dia lebih mirip Sasuke ya?" Naruto melirik pada Musashi yang sedang berdiri di samping Satoshi.

"Hehehe… Harap memaklumi dia ya Paman?" tutur Satoshi sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Musashi yang berdiri di sampingnya membuat Musashi memberikan death glare padanya.

"Hahaha… Ya sudah, Paman pulang dulu ya? Sakura, aku pamit dulu ya? Salam untuk Sasuke," Naruto berpamitan pada Sakura.

"Iya Naruto, hati-hati di jalan," sahut Sakura disusul dengan senyuman.

"Ok! Aku pergi dulu," Naruto menginjak gas mobilnya.

"Dah Paman…" seru Satoshi seraya melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Mobil jaguar silver itu pergi meninggalakan mereka.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san belum pulang ya?" tanya Satoshi pada ibunya.

"Belum sayang, mungkin sebentar lagi Tou-san akan pulang," jawab Sakura sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Satoshi.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sebelum Tou-san pulang," ujar Satoshi.

"Ya, anak manja sepertimu memang harus ditemani Tou-san jika ingin tidur," sindir Musashi.

"Kaa-san… Musashi meledek aku terus tuh!" Satoshi merengek pada ibunya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

"Ayo kita masuk, kita akan menunggu Tou-san pulang," Sakura menyuruh kepada kedua anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baiklah Kaa-san!" seru Satoshi.

.

.

.

Sasuke bersiap pulang, ia mengemas laptopnya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Lalu memakai jas hitam kerjanya, dan melihat arloji di tangannya. Saat ingin beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, ia tersenyum memandang sebuah foto yang terletak di meja kerjanya itu.

"Aku akan segera pulang, Sakura. Tunggu aku, anak-anak," ucapnya.

Iapun beranjak dari kursinya, dan berjalan menuju pintu. Namun langkah terhenti karena ada seseorang membuka pintu ruangannya dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Karin?" ujar Sasuke.

Yang disebut namanya kini merapatkan dirinya pada pintu tersebut, dengan tangannya yang memegang handle pintu. Membuat posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Mau apa kau? Aku mau pulang," tukas Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Karin yang kini berhadapan dengannya.

Karin memutar handle pintu sehingga pintunya terkunci dan mengurung mereka berdua dalam ruangan ini. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap dingin pada Karin.

"Tuan tidak bisa pulang, sebelum menemaniku malam ini."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Huwaaa… *nangis ala Rock Lee*. Akhirnya saya publish juga fic ini. Fic ini spesial untuk sahabat authorku 'Devil's of Kunoichi' yang sangat menyukai fic bergenre Romance/Family ^^. Semoga Sari-chan suka *ngarep* .Maaf banget kalau ceritanya hancur dan masih banyak typo bertebaran, maaf.. maaf.. *bungkukin badan***

**Terima kasih sudah berkenan membacanya ^^. Saya minta reviewnya ya minna? Hehee *plakk!*. Kalau reviewnya banyak, saya akan update chapter selanjutnya secepatnya deh. Hehee**

**Ya sudah, sekian basa-basi saya yang gak penting. Saya pamit dulu ^^**

**Mind to Review ^^**


End file.
